Korean
Korean (Korean: 한국어/조선말, see below) is the official language of South Korea and North Korea as well as one of the two official languages in China's Yanbian Korean Autonomous Prefecture. Approximately 78 million people speak Korean worldwide. For over a millennium, Korean was written with adapted Chinese characters called hanja, complemented by phonetic systems like hyangchal,gugyeol, and idu. In the 15th century, a national writing system called hangul was commissioned by Sejong the Great, but it only came into widespread use in the 20th century, because of the yangban aristocracy's preference for hanja. Most historical linguists classify Korean as a language isolate[2] while a few consider it to be in the controversial Altaic language family.[3]The Korean language is agglutinative in its morphology and SOV in its syntax. Resources http://www.talktomeinkorean.com/ http://www.learnlangs.com/RWP/Korean/Korean%20-%20Lesson%201.htm http://mylanguages.org/korean_vocabulary.php http://www.koreanwikiproject.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page (Highly recommended) http://korean.sogang.ac.kr/ http://howtostudykorean.com/ ‎http://koreanclass101.com/ http://koreanfromzero.com http://sublearning.com/pick/korean/english 'Rosetta Stone' *3 levels available *Recommended as a beginning tool. *'Strongly not recommended to be used as the only tool.' *Covers pronounciation, reading, listening, vocabulary, writing. *Very poor for grammar and little to no connotations for words. *Easy to use. Shouldn't take more than an hour to set up and begin using. *More expensive than it's worth. Thank you based internet! *'Original un-patched 'Rosetta Stone - Korean' has numerous errors (grammar, but especially pronunciation) patched in later updates.' *Just pirate it because its good for listening skills 'Pimsleur' *1 level available with 30 lessons *Recommended as a learning tool. *'Strongly not recomended to be used as the only tool.' *Covers mainly speaking and being able to hold a conversation. *Easy to use, just open the audio file and repeat. *TERRIBLE pronunciation. The speakers have a very strong Korean-American accent. *The language Pimsleur teaches for Korean is very outdated. No Korean speaker will understand you if you use it. Save your money and don't consider this at all. *Much more expensive than it's worth. Thank you based internet! 'Duolingo' *Full course available for free Films Courtesy of a /tv/ anon: Parasite, Memories of Murder, Joint Security Area, A Taxi Driver, Man from Nowhere, I Saw the Devil, The Handmaiden, A Bittersweet Life, The Chaser, The Villainess, Oldboy (part of The Vengeance trilogy), A Taxi Driver, 3-Iron, Oasis, Modern Family, Hello Ghost, My Sassy Girl User Tips Learn Hangul NOW! It is literally the easiest alphabet in the world, and you can learn it in 30 minutes. There are Youtube videos on it, apps, games, plenty of websites that explain it. You don't need to pay for anything to learn Hangul. Poppopping Korean is a really good app. Switch your keyboard to Hangul and NEVER write Korean in English. You can mark your keyboard with Hangul characters yourself if you want, or use stickers or a silicon keyboard cover. There's also a shitton of videos on Youtube to learn Korean, way more than Japanese. Just search it on youtube "Learn Korean" and you'll find thousands of videos at your fingertips. Watch a bunch of videos a day and you'll have a very strong foundation of Korean. Use memrise to memorize basic Korean vocabulary. It's free and they have courses to learn the 2000 most common words. You can also buy some real flashcards. Watch lots of Kpop and K-dramas with subtitles. They help your listening skills, and you can pick up small phrases, and understand informal and formal situations. Viki.com has a language learning mode with double subtitles. Try reading Korean using a popup translator like Toktogi for reading Korean online. There are South Korean and Korean American newspapers like Joon Ang Ilbo that cover familiar stories. Also, Hangul pronunciation can be tricky at first, so if you're not sure about how to say a word, look it up on Forvo. Try using Rocket Languages, they give you a basic conversational level of Korean, or buy a Korean textbook, or use Assimil. You need to study Korean for at least an hour a day. Go on italki and find a language exchange person or a tutor once you think you can have a decent conversation in Korean. The prices are dirt cheap, and you need to speak to someone for at least an hour a day in Korean to be fluent in it. Join the local Korean church, go to the Korean barbecue restaurant and strike up a conversation with Koreans, find a Korean girlfriend, change your computer and cell phone into Korean, read Korean newspapers, basically this full immersion into Korean will GUARANTEE fluency without having to go to Korea. Depending on how immersed you are in the language and how much you practice, you could be fluent in a year or two. Category:FSI difficulty level 5